Doom of the Dragons
by 0silverphoenix
Summary: The ordinary Skylanders turn against the dragons and all seems lost. Are the dragons doomed or will they make it through? An epic tale of Skylander against Skylander. . I plan on having some dragonXdragon pairings and on using characters from Giants. I won't use any Giants themselves though. Hope you enjoy it!Rated T for possible violence.
1. An Unusual Pairing

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story ever, so bear with me as I work my way through it. I will do my best to make it good and to update at least once a week. Forgive me if I don't. I hope you enjoy reading _Doom of the Dragons_!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.**

**Day 1 (I'm gonna tell you what day it is each chapter. This information will be useful later on, so pay attention.)**

Chapter 1: An Unusual Pairing

He ran through the trees, the wind howling around him. Rain lashed at his feathers. He had no idea if he would make it back in time. As lightning flashed through the sky, Sunburn glanced up and saw his cave again. Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. Sunburn darted into his cave and retreated far back.

The cave was far deeper than one would guess from the outside. This was probably because the cave was part of a large mountain that took up the center of the island; the mountain was commonly know as Mount Shard. By the time Sunburn reached his nest, the sound of the wind was faint behind him. Sunburn looked at the beautiful, sky blue creature that he was sharing a nest with and grinned. With a sigh, he turned around and found some wood to pile up. Easily he lit it on fire with his breath.

His mate, currently resting in their nest, spoke up, "How's the weather out there?"

"Horrible. I would have gotten back hours ago, but the storm came out of nowhere and forced me to run instead of fly," was his reply.

"Do you think that it will go away anytime soon? And did you get word of our issue to anyone?" she asked quickly.

"I don't think that the storm will go away for several hours. Our Spyro and Cynder are currently nesting at the edge of the island and from there it looks like our island is absolutely surrounded by storm clouds. As for asking somebody for help, I managed to tell Spyro and Cynder what's going on. I'm not sure if they will be able to contact anyone though," Sunburn answered.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Sunburn stepped away from the fire and climbed into the nest with his mate, Whirlwind. He took another couple of moments to get comfortable sitting on the eggs. Usually it was the female's job to lie on the eggs, but Sunburn and Whirlwind took a different approach. They sat on the eggs together and took turns getting up. They felt that it brought them closer together. In addition to that, they also felt that as the strangest pairing in all of Skylands, they should do things differently than anyone else.

Their pairing was indeed a very strange one. Whirlwind was a dragon/unicorn hybrid that had lived most of her life being shunned by dragons and unicorns alike. The dragons shunned her because of her horn and beauty. Unicorns shunned her because she had wings and talons. In the end, she had left her homeland and had joined the elite group called Skylanders. Sunburn's story was quite different. He was a dragon/phoenix hybrid and spent most of his life running from bounty hunters and treasure seekers. Many wanted to catch him because it was said that a dragon/phoenix pairing will produce a very powerful creature. In the end he had gone to the Skylanders for protection. The many legends were mainly false; the only special thing about Sunburn was his power to teleport himself. Sunburn and Whirlwind had met one day when they were running from their foes and had been close friends ever since

Now they were sitting in their cave, waiting for their first clutch of eggs to hatch. There were five eggs in all. They looked like dragon eggs. They were oval-shaped and hard as gemstones. They were all a fiery red color. When they hatched, they would become the first ever dragon/unicorn/phoenix hybrids ever known.

As it got later and later, Sunburn and his mate eventually drifted off to sleep. Outside their cave the wind continued howling. There was also a shady figure, wrapped in a cloak. The figure watched the smoke coming out of the cave and laughed maniacally.

**A/N: I'd also like to add that this story doesn't happen during the storyline of the games. It takes place in an alternate universe and the characters may seem OOC. **


	2. Finding Help

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again. I would have waited to post this chapter, but I already had it waiting on my computer. So here it is. Hope everybody reading this likes this chapter as much as the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.**

**Day 2**

Chapter 2: Finding Help

Cynder flapped her wings hard, struggling to stay on course. She was trying to get to a place known as Cursed Island. Cynder's friend, hex, lived on Cursed Island. Cynder hoped that when she found Hex, Hex would help her out. Right now Cynder was desperately battling her way out of the storm clouds surrounding her once peaceful island.

* * *

Spyro yawned and rolled over in his nest. He felt chilly and a little damp, so he really didn't want to get up. He sighed and slowly sat up. He spent several minutes stretching like a cat. Then he noticed the rocking. He fully opened his eyes and saw that his nest was drifting along, in the middle of water. Spyro figured that the island must have flooded last night somewhere between him sending Cynder off to find help and him waking up this morning.

As he shook sleepiness from his brain he realized that the small nest that he and Cynder usually used for their eggs was missing. He also realized how grateful he was that this island, Bowl Island, was bowl-shaped. Otherwise, his nest could have floated off the island in the middle of the night. Spyro sighed again, knowing that he would have to find his four eggs quickly. If Cynder found out that he lost them, he would probably wish that he _had_ floated off the island in the middle of the night.

Spyro looked around him, trying to figure out where he was. It seemed like he was close to the center of Bowl Island. Looking at the sky, he could see Mt. Shard in the distance. If he remembered correctly, the mountain was the center point of Bowl Island. If he flew in the opposite direction, he would eventually come upon the edge. From the edge he could circle the island and hopefully find his missing eggs.

As Spyro crouched in preparation for take-off, something long and thin went flying out of the trees around him and flew straight over him. Shrugging, Spyro figured it was a flying snake and leapt up into the air, only to come crashing down again. Instantly panicking, he thrashed around hoping that whatever knocked him down would go away quickly. It didn't. More pieces of rope went flying out of the trees to wrap Spyro up. Soon he found himself inside a cocoon of them. He couldn't move an inch. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a green-skinned figure talking and twirling an axe.

"Take this one to the rendezvous point. Soon we will collect the eggs and the female will fall into our trap. Until then, secure this one in chains and cage him as well," a deep voice said.

"Yes sir. Will do sir. Do you want me to feed him sir?" was the response.

"Don't feed him yet. He will be fed at the main camp. Instead, just give him some water. That way he doesn't die of thirst. Now be gone with you!" the deep voice commanded, obviously the higher ranking one there.

Spyro simply lied there helplessly as strong hands grabbed him and carried him off to who knows where. As he was carried away, he cried out and tried to rip open his bonds. His only thought was _I can't let them get Cynder or our eggs!_ Eventually whoever was carrying him stopped and hit his head with something hard. Spyro immediately blacked out.

* * *

As Spyro got carried across Bowl Island, Cynder was struggling to stay awake. Her flight through the storm clouds the previous night was really rough. Now she was trying hard to stay awake and to keep on course. She was amazed to see that away from her home island, Skylands was currently magnificent. Hardly a cloud in was in sight. Cynder eventually caught sight of on a tiny island, and landed to take a rest. After resting a bit, she got her bearings and took off towards Cursed Island.

When Cynder got to Hex's house a few hours after her break, she was trembling and could hardly stand up. She took several huge gulps of air. She already knew that her wings would ache for weeks. Cynder stumbled towards the house's door but ended up crashing into a bucket sitting on the ground. That's when Hex came out to see what the noise was and realized that it was Cynder.

"What are you doing here Cynder? Aren't you supposed to be sitting on your eggs?" Hex asked.

"Eggs fine…Spyro there…Big storm…Need help…" was all Cynder got to say before she collapsed and passed out from exhaustion.

"Oh great. That foolish dragoness flew all the way here from Bowl Island. Now I have to let her and fix her up. Then she'll have to explain the issue in greater detail.

**Day 3**

Cynder woke up and blinked her eyes groggily. She realized that she was lying on a strange bed in a strange room. Just before she panicked, Hex entered the room. Then Cynder remembered what had happened.

"How are you doing Cynder?" Hex asked.

"I'm tired and my wings are sore. I'm also hungry and thirsty. How long have I been out?" Cynder responded.

"That is to be expected. You have been out for a day. I have soup in my kitchen if you want some," Hex explained.

Cynder nodded to show that she did indeed want some soup. She slowly climbed off of the bed she had been laying on. Hex turned and walked back out of the room. Cynder stayed close behind. They turned down a short hallway and entered a kitchen. Cynder began to lick her lips from the delightful aroma. Hex dished out some soup that had been sitting on the stove. Cynder quickly lapped it up and asked for more.

After the meal was over, Hex looked at Cynder and again asked the question, "Why have you come to my humble abode? I know that most Skylanders are scared to fly within a mile of this place because it is 'cursed'."

Cynder glanced at her and began to tell her story, "Well, it began two days ago. A huge storm cloud encompassed the island that I live on. Spyro and I were concerned that the island might flood, but we weren't overly worried. Then that night our neighbor Sunburn came to visit. He told us that he was worried about his eggs too. He asked us to go for help, because he and his mate aren't too close to anyone. We invited Sunburn to stay the night, but he turned us down. He immediately began to run back towards his home…"

"Wait, isn't Sunburn a phoenix dragon? Why didn't he fly home?" Hex interrupted.

"He ran because the storm was really bad. Closer to the center of the island, the winds were far too dangerous to fly in. Anyways, where was I? Oh right, I was at Sunburn running home. After he left, I took off into the storm to try to get help. On my way I decided that you were probably closest to me, so I flew here. Now I must ask you, can you somehow get rid of the storm?"

"Hmmm… I don't think I can get rid of a storm that large, but I can look into one of my skulls to see how your island is doing."

"Please do so."

"Of course."

Hex then summoned one of her skulls and began whispering spells to it. After she stopped, the skull began flashing different colors before coming into focus. In the skull, Cynder and Hex could clearly see that the island was flooded. They both gasped. It was also clear in the skull that the storm was no longer raging. All was calm.

"Can you check on Spyro for me please?" Cynder asked Hex.

Hex didn't respond, but the image in the skull became blurry. Hex frowned in concentration. Sweat began to bead on her forehead. Eventually she let out a loud gasp and fell down.

"I can't see him for some reason. His image is being blocked by something. Either that or he's… gone," Hex said.

Somehow, Cynder remained calm, "What about my eggs?"

Hex stood back up and focused on the skull. After a few seconds, the image cleared up. Cynder growled when she saw her eggs floating in a nest unguarded.

"I must get home immediately!" she cried.

"I would tell you that this isn't a good idea, but I know that nothing will stop you now. So instead I will wish you good luck. I hope you manage to rescue your eggs," Hex told Cynder as she raced for the door, "See you again sometime."

Cynder was already gone. She ran to the edge of the island and took a flying leap off of it. Flapping her wings rapidly, she managed to get herself into the air and soared towards her island and her eggs. Her mother's sense told her that if she didn't get to the eggs soon, disaster would befall them.


	3. After the Storm

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is my third chapter. Sorry about all of the blacking out that's been going on lately, but it's just how the dragons get captured. Hopefully the story is still enjoyable. I'd like to mention that the pairings in this story aren't super important. I will probably do something with the eggs, but not too much at the beginning. **

**Thanks to anyone that has read and reviewed! I'd like to specially thank _Superdale33_ for pointing out that my last chapter was missing breaks. I went back and now it's fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skylanders.**

**Now, here is the third chapter!**

**Day 3**

Chapter 3: After the Storm

Sunburn took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He was, however, quickly losing his cool. During the night, the cave had flooded and his nest was falling apart. Since he was part phoenix, large amounts of water were deadly to him; he also lacked the ability to swim. His wings were already soaked, so they were worse than useless. A few feet from his nest, his mate Whirlwind was doggie paddling to stay afloat. She looked at him, concerned. She knew that when his nest finished breaking up, Sunburn was doomed.

Sunburn stopped panicking and was curious for a split second when he heard some strange noises coming from the water below him. Then something started ripping his nest apart and he freaked out even more. The creature quickly tore up the nest and Sunburn fell into the water with a splash. He desperately tried to swim, hoping that he didn't drown. Suddenly, something with strong claws grabbed his leg. Sunburn tried kicking out, but he was already so weak from the water that he couldn't get any power behind the kick. The creature dragged him towards the cave entrance. Sunburn was quickly losing consciousness; before he passed out he managed to see Whirlwind fighting off creatures from below as well.

* * *

Whirlwind was getting tired from the swimming and couldn't keep fighting off unseen attackers for much longer. She lashed out with her talons, gaining herself a moment of rest when the numerous creatures underwater backed off for a second. During that time, Whirlwind looked around for Sunburn. He was no longer in sight. Then she looked at her eggs, _How am I supposed to choose between my babies and my mate? If I stay here, Sunburn might die. If I leave, these monsters will take my precious eggs._ She thought to herself. She shook her head and decided to go after Sunburn. She could always lay more eggs, but this might be her only chance to keep her mate.

She swam towards the cave entrance and quickly got out into the open and out of the water. She could hear more enemies moving around the forest. She took off after them. Her wings were so wet that she couldn't fly, but her unicorn heritage allowed her to run faster than any other dragon could. She galloped through the forest, sniffing deeply and hoping to catch Sunburn's scent. It was nowhere to be found. She could, however, smell Spyro's.

Whirlwind had no idea why Spyro would be this close to the center of the island. It would only happen if something bad had happened. Without a second thought she followed Spyro's scent as fast as she could. Before long she came upon a strange clearing. The strange thing about it was the ginormous mushroom sitting in the center. It was yellow with a red cap and it was nearly as big as her.

Whirlwind cautiously sneaked around the mushroom. As she reached the other side, the mushroom jumped up reveling a face, arms, and legs. The mushroom then aimed a small catapult loaded with mushrooms at her, muttered something that sounded like "For the Hunt! I won't fail you again Wham Shell!", and fired. Whirlwind wasn't overly concerned about the mushroom guy. What worried her were his words. _What did he mean by the Hunt and why does Wham Shell sound so familiar? _Snapping out of her thoughts, Whirlwind jumped to the side right before the small mushrooms landed. Whirlwind wondered why the mushroom guy was grinning when he missed when a small explosion sounded. She spun around and suddenly saw a cloud of spores racing towards her. She tried holding her breath when the spores surrounded her, but eventually she breathed in and quickly fell into a spore-induced sleep.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters will probably stay in the 600-1,000 word range. Some might be longer or shorter. I'm also trying to think of a names for the mountain that marks the center point of Bowl Island (where Spyro, Cynder, Sunburn, and Whirlwind live) ,a jungle paradise island with a lake where Zap, Camo, and Sonic Boom will live, and the lake on said island. If anyone has an idea, then please say so in a review. I will be looking for some good names.**


	4. A Look at the Hunt

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of****_ Doom of the Dragons_****! I hope it's good. This chapter introduces some new characters and the antagonist group..**

**I want to thank all of the people who have read, reviewed, and followed this story so far! To answer _Jace999608_, I am planning on writing from the POV of all dragon Skylanders, including Flashwing. All other Skylanders, except for two special exceptions, will be part of the antagonist group. If somebody requests a certain Skylander in a review, I will try to mention that Skylander specifically at some point. I also want to thank _Seraph of Enigma_ for giving me some mountain and island names. If you check back to the other chapters, I have added the new mountain name to all of the spots that needed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.**

**And now, on with chapter 4!**

**Day 3**

Chapter 4: A Look at the Hunt

Sprocket jogged through the small camp on Bowl Island. She had just received word that the prisoners would arrive that afternoon. She headed towards where she had built the eleven cages, custom designed for each prisoner. Each cage was made out of a special material, had a special lock, and had a unique feeding slot. The cages were each built to hold a certain element; Sprocket had made them with that element's weakness in mind.

After inspecting all of the cages, Sprocket made her way towards the camp entrance. She made it just in time. Out of the trees, Sprocket saw Voodood and Jet Vac lead their groups of Skylanders into the camp. With them, they carried three dragons and nine eggs. Five of the eggs were a fiery red color and four were purple.

"Who got the dragons from which elements?" Sprocket asked.

"Well, we captured the magic one. The purple eggs belong to the magic and undead. We plan on the undead monster falling into out trap tomorrow," Voodood answered.

"We caught the fire and air. They came with the fiery red eggs," Jet Vac reported.

Stealth Elf walked up besides Sprocket, "Good, good. Our leader will be pleased with your results. Now Sprocket, take the monsters to their new homes so that they can wake up. We just have to wait for the undead to come to us and for Chop Chop and Double Trouble to bring their respective catches back. I expect Hex to arrive soon as well. We should begin to expand our territory since the dragons won't need any. Jet Vac, Voodood, I expect you two to go and expand the camp wall. Soon, more Skylanders will join us and this small camp won't be large enough. Now go!" Stealth Elf watched the two Skylanders scurry away to follow her orders. Then she looked at Sprocket with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

Sprocket nodded to Stealth Elf before motioning to Slam Bam (who was holding all nine eggs)and Stump Smash, Dino Rang, and Zook(who were carrying the dragons).

"Slam Bam, I want you to head to the center of the camp and to wait for me there. Dragon carriers follow me," Sprocket ordered before heading for the cages. She arrived swiftly and motioned for the dragons to be dropped. She then went to her nearby tent and grabbed the keys for the cages that she would need to open the cages. She walked to the magic prison and typed in the code to open it. Spyro was quickly transferred to the cage and the door was locked. Next she stood in front of the fire cage and used a key to unlock it. Sunburn was placed in this cage and Sprocket locked it. Finally she opened up an air cage using the same method as the fire cage. Whirlwind was placed in there. Sprocket made sure that there was food and water in each cage before turning leaving for the center of the camp. When she got there, she had Slam Bam place the eggs in an incubator together. She turned it on and smiled, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before Cynder arrived.

"Pop Fizz and Wrecking Ball!" she hollered.

"We're here," Pop Fizz responded after they finally arrived at the center of the camp several minutes later.

"I want you two to wait here for the undead monster to arrive and then I want you to catch her. Everybody else is busy, so it's up to you guys. Am I clear?" Sprocket asked.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded.

**A/N: Wow, I have a lot to note today, don't I. Anyway, leave a review saying what you thought of the antagonists POV. I might have more of these kinds of chapters in the future. I want to know what my readers think of them.**


	5. The Reason Behind the Hunt

**A/N: The next chapter has come! I decided with this chapter that even though this story does take place in an alternate universe, aos still made some trouble a few years before the time that the story is set in.**

**I want to thank everyone that has read or reviewed this story. I appreciate you all! I'd also like to add a special thanks to _Superdale33 _for beta-ing this story for me. I couldn't have done it without him!**

**Disclaimer: Skylanders doesn't belong to me.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Day 4**

Chapter 5: The Reason behind the Hunt

Spyro was the first to wake up. He sat up and tried to open his wings; they hurt a little bit where the ropes had rubbed them, but other than that they were fine. After checking his wings, Spyro prepared for takeoff. That's when he noticed the cage.

It was a fantastic cage, Spyro knew that it must have taken a master craftsman to build it. The bars were made of small gears which were constantly ticking. Spyro looked at the door of the cage and noticed that it was opened via a code. In front of the door he saw a bowl of water and some fruit.

Spyro let out a yawn and walked over to the fruit to eat it. When he finished he walked around his cage again, trying to find a way to escape his prison. While he searched, a Golding appeared outside of his cage.

"You're not going to get out you know. I built that cage myself. There is no escape," she told him smugly.

"Of course I'll get out! I'm Spyro, the legendary purple dragon! Before I'm forced to take some drastic measures, I want to speak with your leader," Spyro demanded.

"I'm terribly sorry, but nobody speaks with the leader. Few even know who it is. The leader is very secretive. Instead you can talk to me," the Golding replied, somewhat apologetically.

"Fine, I'll talk to you, but first tell me your name," Spyro growled.

"I'm Sprocket. As soon as your other friends wake up, I'll begin to explain the situation," Sprocket said, ignoring Spyro's angry glare.

* * *

Later, both Whirlwind and Sunburn woke up, only to realize that they too were in cages. Instead of waiting for Spyro to try explaining the situation, Sprocket began her own tale, "I'm Sprocket. I'm one of the highest ranking members in the secretive group known as the Hunters. Members of the Hunters have a single goal: to hunt down and capture all dragon Skylanders. We call it the Hunt. You three are our first catches. Your eggs will also make valuable additions to our collection."

"Wait," Whirlwind interrupted, "Why do you want to capture all of the dragons?"

"Our reason is simple. We want to eliminate the dragons because of our past. Centuries ago, when the Skylanders had just been formed, there were no dragon Skylanders. Dragons were generally thought of as dumb beasts. Then that fool Eon invited one into the Skylanders, and you three probably know the rest. I've heard that dragons value that piece of history. Anyway, our leader has decided that it's past time that we start treating dragons like dumb beasts again," Sprocket continued.

Whirlwind cut in again, "Why does your leader want to treat us like dumb beasts?"

"If you'd listen then you'd know," Sprocket snapped, "We believe that by treating dragons like we used to, we will get rid of the evil in the world. Back in those days, the worst thing that befell Skylands was a few pirate attacks on Pirate Island, nowhere else; all was peaceful back then. Now that dragons are members of the Skylanders, Kaos came here and chaos is what he brought with him. Don't worry little dragons; we don't want to harm you. We only want to send you all far away. We plan on using a portal that leads to some random island so far away that it would take several decades of flying nonstop to get back. Then there would be no worrying about dragons becoming Skylanders. Meanwhile, once your eggs hatch, we will raise them as the dumb brutes that dragons used to be. History will be restored and peace will come back to the land."

The three dragons just stared at her because they had nothing else to say. Spyro couldn't believe that these Hunters planned on sending dragons away from Skylands. It was the craziest thing he had ever heard. Sprocket turned away from the cages and ducked into a tent.

"Well," Spyro started, "We had better find out who this leader is and stop them from sending us away."

"Good luck with that!" Sprocket cried from her tent.

**A/N: I hope this back story makes sense to y'all (I say hope a lot, don't I?). Make sure to read and review!**


	6. Voodood's Catch

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than usual to get this chapter up! Life has been keeping me busy recently, so I haven't had much writing time. In the future, I'll most likely only post one chapter a week. I no longer have my chapters written in advance so I'll just post them as I write them.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed. Over 100 people have read this story! I'm so excited over this! I hope you all are enjoying my story.**

**Disclaimer: Skylanders isn't mine.**

**Read on!**

**Day 4**

Chapter 6: Voodood's Catch

Cynder found herself in a perfect sky; there were practically no clouds in sight, a nice warm breeze kept her soaring at a decent speed, and no other creatures were around. Cynder couldn't stand any of it. She was filled with so many different feelings that she wasn't sure exactly how she felt. On one paw, she was absolutely devastated that her eggs were lost and her mate could be dead. On another paw, she was also filled with anger that only a mother could experience. Her eggs were lost! If anyone dared to do so much as breathe on those eggs she would rip them to shreds. A third, much weaker feeling was also present. Exhaustion. Cynder had been flying for several hours, trying to get back to Bowl Island.

Now, she had finally arrived at the spot amidst the woods that she had once called home. Nothing was there, not a scent, not a sound. The only thing that she could see was the claw marks on the trees nearby. She had no idea where her mate or eggs could be found. Cynder decided to trust her mother's instinct to find her eggs. In the same decision, she chose not to get any rest. She would have to hope that nobody was near her eggs because when she finally found them she would probably be too tired to protect them.

Cynder turned towards Mt. Shard and began the long trek towards it. She figured that since Bowl Island was bowl-shaped, anything floating would have headed downhill during the flood. By going to Mt. Shard at the center and lowest point of the island, she would most likely find her eggs sooner.

* * *

Out in the woods, at a secluded spot directly in Cynder's path, Voodood waited. He knew that he was supposed to be expanding the Hunters' camp, but he knew that the dark purple dragoness would walk through this clearing if she traveled to the mountain. If she did, he would be ready for her then he would catch her and take her back to camp with pride.

Voodood was awakened from his thoughts when he heard something walking through the brush several feet uphill. The noise came closer and then the scaled monster stumbled past him. She was soon downhill a few steps; he leapt for her, axe raised. Voodood landed on her back and swung his axe around so that the handle was at her neck. The beast immediately collapsed; Voodood's weight was just too much for her tired legs to handle.

Unsure of whether the dragoness was trying to trick him or not, Voodood poked her with the blunt end of his axe. She didn't react, so he reached down and slung her over his shoulders. At first he almost fell from her weight. She might have looked skinny, but she sure was heavy. _This monster sure has some serious muscles! _he thought to himself. Then he became accustomed to the weight and he began his hour long trip to the camp.

Voodood arrived at the camp sooner than he thought and quickly made his way to Sprocket's tent and the dragon cages. He dropped the dragoness off and left; Voodood always felt nervous around members of the tech element.

* * *

Sprocket watched Voodood rush off. After he was out of sight, she used one of her many inventions to pick up Cynder and to deliver her into the undead cage. Afterwards, Sprocket trekked to the egg tent to relieve Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz from their duty. Finally, she peeked into the tent and was pleased to see one of the purple eggs swaying back and forth, soon to hatch.

**A/N: Next I plan on taking the story over to some new dragons. Sorry to leave you all hangin' with the eggs ready to hatch, but I feel that the current four dragons have held the spotlight for long enough. Just a warning, the timeline gets a little wacky in the next chapter. I will explain it more then. You've been warned. I'll post again sometime next week.**


	7. A Day of Fun

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here early and I'm taking a break from the Hunters! Now I have to find a way to explain the wacky timeline... Here's how it works: This chapter actually happens before Chapter 1 and the events happening to these Skylanders happen at the same time things were happening to Spyro and Co. In each chapter I'll give an example of what happened to Spyro and Co. at the same time. For example, this chapter takes place before the storm on Bowl Island. Hopefully that explains the timeline. If you have any questions, then either PM me or ask in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story! Special thanks to my reviewers: ****_Seraph of Enigma, sassymouse, Jace999608, BOOKSbooksANDmoreBOOKS, _****and****_Superdale33_****! I read all of your reviews and respond when I can. In order to answer you ****_Jace999608, _****I probably will have the dragon hatchlings as OCs. eventually. I hope you all are OK with that, cuz it's gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders, blah blah blah (Man, do I have to do this every chapter? Ugh!)**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Day 0**

Chapter 7: A Day of Fun

The sun was high and the sky was clear at Empyrean Reach. The luscious jungle was filled with colorful plants; tall trees and beautiful flowers. In the northern part of the island, a large, crystal clear lake sat. The lake was known by the residents of the island as Shocking Lake. It was something of an inside joke to the three Skylanders living on the island.

The three Skylanders were standing on the lakeshore, arguing over whether to go swimming or not. Eventually, a slimy blue dragon wearing a yellow harness slipped into the water.

"Zap, come back here right now!" a griffon screeched from the beach.

"Come and get me then, or are you two, chicken?" Zap called back from the water.

"Fine then, it's on!" the griffon declared, "Camo, come help me to reel him back in," she ordered the leafy green dragon sitting on the beach next to her.

"Okay, Sonic Boom, don't get your feathers in a twist," Camo the leaf/dragon hybrid sighed.

Without pausing to make sure that Camo would start swimming, Sonic Boom leapt into the air and quickly flapped her wings to gain some height. Once she was high over the lake, Sonic Boom began circling around, like a hawk searching for prey. Before long she saw Zap trying to hide in the middle of the flat lake. Letting lose an elated shriek, she started her long dive back towards the lake.

Meanwhile, Camo reluctantly crawled into the water. It was a little cold, but refreshing on the hot day. After becoming used to the temperature, Camo swam to the center of the lake, where he had last seen Zap. Every second was nerve-wracking for him, because he wasn't sure if he would get to experience the reason the lake was called Shocking. _Oh Sonic Boom, why don't you ever pause for a second and make a plan. Or, better yet, why don't _you_ do the swimming for once?_ Camo thought as he paddled closer and closer to his doom.

Zap chuckled when he saw Camo clumsily making his way closer to the center of the lake; looking up, he also took note of Sonic Boom diving towards him. _Time to put plan Shock the Others into action,_ Zap was thinking. He stealthily swam around to the other side of Camo and carefully took aim. Several seconds later, he shot a ball of electricity out of his mouth and straight by Camo.

Camo nearly jumped out of his skin when the ball flew passed him; he also received one of the biggest shocks of his life, literally. When the electricity shot through the water next to him, it electrified the water and jolted him. It didn't harm him though, because, luckily, Zap's electricity only harmed those that he wanted to harm. The yellow, electricity-making harness was a great example of Skylands magic at its best.

Not noticing Camo's shock, Sonic Boom continued her decent. She dropped closer and closer to the water, carefully timing it in her head so that she would snap out her wings at the last second before impact. She counted down in her head and then snapped out her wings. At that exact second, Zap, who had also been counting down, shot another ball of electricity. This one managed to hit Sonic Boom square in the chest.

Sonic Boom gasped at the sudden jolt, even though it didn't hurt. Even as she gasped, every single one of her feathers stuck straight out. The overall effect was that she looked like a giant, puffy ball of feathers. Then she fell into the water with a huge splash; she floated up to the surface and bobbed her way towards Zap with an angry look on her face. Both of the boys looked like they could barely contain their laughter, and Camo seemed to forget about his own jolt.

Zap forced his laughter down for a moment and began pushing the floating Sonic Boom towards the lake shore. Camo followed, with less success on holding back his laughing. The trio soon arrived at the shore and Zap sent the still ball-shaped Sonic Boom rolling up the beach. As she rolled away, Sonic Boom desperately tried to control herself. Her efforts failed, however, and she found herself getting farther and farther from Zap and Camo.

"How long am I going to be like this!?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I believe that the practice sheep stayed puffed up for about half an hour, but since you're not a sheep, I'm not sure how long you'll be like this," Zap managed to reply before giving in to his sense of humor and falling to the ground weeping tears of laughter next to Camo.

* * *

An hour later, Sonic Boom was back to normal and the three friends were strolling through the jungle together. Camo was a few steps ahead of the others, since he was naturally suited for the trees. During their walk, they decided to discuss where they would sleep that night.

"How about we rest up in our cave at Toothy Plain?" Sonic Boom suggested.

"No no no, you have it all wrong," Zap countered, "Tonight we'll sleep in our dens near Tiny Pond"

"No Zap, we're going to Toothy Field!"

"Tiny Pond!"

"TOOTHY FIELD!"

"TINY POND!"

Camo decided to step into the argument, "I think we should bed down here, at Fruity Field," he suggested mildly.

Both of the others froze in place and looked around them to see if they were actually at Fruity Field; as it turned out, they were. They were in luck too, today all of the fruit seemed to have freshly fallen out of the trees.

"I could sense the fruit dropping to the ground from the lake shore. I thought that you two would appreciate some fresh fruit for dinner," Camo stated with a grin at their dumbstruck expressions.

They agreed to stay at Fruity Fields for that night and immediately began working on their nests. Sonic Boom flew off to gather sticks from some other part of the jungle. Zap ran back to Shocking Lake to retrieve some soggy driftwood to sleep on. Camo stayed in the fruit-filled field and dragged some large leaves together to make his bed.

Camo soon became bored from waiting for his friends to come back, so he decided to play a prank on them. He used his powers to grow several watermelons around the clearing, setting them up so that the next Skylander to touch them would get a juicy surprise. He also wandered the clearing, picking up fruit and gathering it in a pile near his nest. When to other two came back, Camo would pummel them with fruit.

Several minutes after Camo finished his preparations, Zap and Sonic Boom walked into the clearing together, holding their nest supplies and arguing. They were so into their argument, that they didn't notice the suspiciously large watermelon sitting in front of them until it as too late. SPLAT! Camo was cracking up as the other two dropped their supplies and blinked the watermelon juice from their eyes. When they could see again, Camo was standing up in his nest with a pineapple in his paw and a devilish smile on his face.

"Look out!" shrieked Sonic Boom, who took flight just before Camo threw the pineapple.

Zap wasn't as fortunate; he ended up covered in both watermelon and pineapple juice. He quickly ducked to avoid the pear that Camo was now throwing and tossed an apple right back at him. In a few seconds, the two were in an all-out fruit war. Sonic Boom tried to join in and found a watermelon to drop onto Camo. Here talons had barely wrapped around it when it exploded like the first one and covered her feathers in even more watermelon juice. The time between then and nightfall was filled with flying fruit and sticky juice.

Eventually the trio decided to call a truce and go to bed. Camo helped the other two make their nests and then they had a quick dinner. After dinner they curled up in their nests, which were right up against each other's, and fell asleep.

**A/N: So, yeah. Bash and Flashwing aren't quite here yet. This chapter was made to introduce Zap, Camo, and Sonic Boom. I hope that you all noticed, but I wrote the trio as teenagers, goofing around and being irresponsible. Sonic Boom probably won't have her special egg powers in this story. Over the next several chapters I plan on visiting the Hunters POV again and possibly doing a mystery characters POV. At least, I hope it's a mystery to you guys. We'll see. I'll write again soon. Good bye for now!**


	8. Hunters Arrive

**A/N: Hello my readers! I'm back with another fantastic chapter of this story. Sorry it took a while to get up. My weeks are gonna start getting a little busy, but hopefully I post a chapter once a chapter continues with Zap & Co. I hope you love it.**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Everyone else: please read, review, and follow/favorite my story! I would appreciate it.(I sound really desperate, don't I?) I read and respond to all reviews, so leave one for me to read.**

**This chapter takes place on the day that: the storm is at Bowl Island. Technically, no dragons have been caught yet in this chapter. That should clarify when this takes place on the timeline so...**

**Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.**

**Day 1**

Chapter 8: Hunters Arrive

Sonic Boom woke up early the next morning. She immediately freaked out since she realized that she hadn't washed her feathers after the fruit war. Now she was a sticky mess. Glancing at the sleeping boys, Camo and Zap, she decided that she would be able to quickly fly over to Shocking Lake and back before they woke up.

About an hour later, Sonic Boom was soaring through the sky; her freshly cleaned feathers shining in the sunlight. She knew that she should head back to Fruity Field before the boys woke up and started to worry, yet she enjoyed the peace and quiet of the open sky. With a sigh, she decided to land. Just as she finished the landing and was folding her wings behind her back, the boys woke up.

"What's going on Sonic Boom?" Camo asked sleepily.

"Nothin' much Camo. I just went out for an early morning bath. You two will want one too," she replied with a slight grin.

Then the boys realized how sticky they were. Sonic Boom laughed as they both leapt out of their nests and charged for the lake. Then she took to the skies after them. From the air, she could see for miles around; usually she didn't pay much attention to the surrounding jungle, but today was different. Today she noticed some of the foliage a mile or so away shaking like crazy.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check out some weird trees over there," she called out, pointing to the trees, "you two keep going to get your baths."

Zap looked up at her and nodded to show his acknowledgement. With that said, Sonic Boom began to fly towards the trees. When she got there, she looked down and saw a bunch of strange creatures stumbling their way through the jungle. At the head of the group was a skeleton in armor, hacking at the trees with a giant glowing sword. Behind him were five other creatures; they were all marching in a specific order. After the skeleton came a blue-skinned elf riding on a skeletal mount and a blue fish-man. Finally, there was a short orange-furred thing running around with two golden guns, a red and yellow lava monster, and a skeletal ghost thing with a chain-tail.

Quickly guessing that the creatures weren't good guys, Sonic Boom spun in midair and flew back to Shocking Lake, where Camo and Zap were finishing up their bath.

"Hey Sonic Boom! What's up?" Zap asked after she had landed, concerned about her worried expression.

"Well…I discovered an odd bunch of creatures marching through our jungle. There were about six of them and they looked dangerous," Sonic Boom answered while looking behind her, wary of the jungle.

"It's no biggie Sonic Boom. Just relax. They were probably a bunch of lost tourists, looking for Tropical Jungle. They'll figure out that they're at the wrong place soon enough," Camo came up to her and claimed soothingly.

"I don't think so Camo, they had weapons," Sonic Boom said nervously.

"You're just being a scaredy-cat," Camo insisted calmly.

"That's where you're wrong little green dragon," declared a deep voice from jungle.

All three of them jumped and slowly turned to look towards the voice. The strange skeletal warrior that Sonic Boom had seen earlier walked out of the trees. The rest of his group waited back in the shadows.

"Now young griffon, I have no argument with your kind and neither do my friends, so I'm going to give you a chance to fly away and keep out of our business. If you do, then we won't bother you at all," the warrior declared.

"And if I don't leave?" Sonic Boom questioned.

"If you don't leave then I'm going have to order my soldiers to get rid of you. I really don't want to do that, so I'll tell you one more time to leave. Go, and don't bother returning for the dragons," the skeleton responded.

Sonic Boom screamed, "I'll never leave my friends, especially not with you!"

"Fine then; we'll begin tomorrow. I'll see you then," was all the skeleton had to say before he turned to leave.

* * *

Later that evening, after the skeleton and his gang had disappeared into the jungle, Sonic Boom, Zap, and Camo met at their nests in Fruity Field. Sonic Boom was trying to convince the other two to let her stay with them, but they wanted her to fly away to stay safe.

"Look you guys, I know that you want me to keep away from those creeps, but I have to stay near you two!" Sonic Boom argued.

"No!" Zap countered, "You must fly away so you don't get hurt!"

"What about you? If I leave and you stay, the skeleton guy will hurt you," Sonic Boom reasoned.

"It doesn't matter! You're a girl and we're boys. That's why you have to leave," Zap argued.

Sonic Boom didn't have anything to say, so she just glared angrily at Zap.

Camo spoke up, "Sonic Boom, why don't you try to hide out at Toothy Plain? That way you're still close to us, but out of the danger zone."

"Fine, I'll fly over to Toothy Plain. I'm coming back tomorrow to check on you though," and with that, Sonic Boom flew off.

**A/N: So, there was the chapter. Chop Chop may have seemed strange for giving not attacking the trio immediately, but I wanted an entire chapter dedicated to the capture of the trio, so he gave them more time. The next chapter should be up soon, so bye for now!**


	9. The Trio Splits

**A/N: Hello my readers! Chapter 9 is here. The night scene takes place the same day as the previous chapter. The rest of it takes place on the day Spyro, Sunburn, & Whirlwind get captured and Cynder meets Hex.**

**Thanks to my readers for reading and reviewers for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders.**

**Day 2 (mostly)**

Chapter 9: The Trio Splits

Camo crept closer to the fire; he was now close enough to hear the voices of those sitting around it. Fortunately for Camo, he looked just like a jungle fern at night, especially to untrained eyes. Zap had sent him to spy on the stranger's camp for the night and he planned on learning who they were and why they were in his jungle.

"Thanks for lighting us a fire Eruptor!" a strange little gremlin thing cried.

"No problem Trigg," a large lava monster replied.

_OK, so I know that the lava-thing is called Eruptor and the gremlin is Trigg. That's good information,_ Camo thought to himself.

"Hey Gill Grunt sir, is it just me or is there something watching us?" a ghost creature asked a blue fish-man while looking carefully over his shoulder, directly at the bush Camo was hiding in.

"I think you're right, Ghost Roaster. I smell something fishy and it's not me. You three, start searching the surrounding area in case we have an eavesdropper," the fish man, Gill Grunt, ordered.

_Oh no, he smells me!_ Camo started to panic, _At least I learned some of their names and a little bit about their rank system before I have to leave._

Camo quickly turned around and used his leaf-like body as camouflage as he ran back to Fruity Field where Zap was waiting for his news. When he got there, he told Zap the names he had learned before fleeing.

"Perfect! Now we can at least call some of them by name. In addition to their names, we know that Gill Grunt is more important than Ghost Roaster, Eruptor, and Trigg. Sonic Boom should be pleased, but it's a bummer you didn't find out who the skeleton guy is," Zap proclaimed, somewhat happily, "Now it's time for us to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we can tell Sonic Boom what you learned."

* * *

The next morning, Sonic Boom came for a visit as promised. The two dragons excitedly told her what they had learned and she agreed that it was helpful. After spending the morning discussing things with the boys, Sonic Boom left to go hunting in the jungle; she hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon and she was hungry.

* * *

Out in the jungle Gill Grunt, Eruptor, and Trigg, were crouching in wait. They had spent the morning herding some of the wild game; they figured that the griffon would hunt eventually, and they doubted she would pass up a flock of helpless sheep. It turned out that they were right, because Sonic Boom dove for the flock as soon as she saw it.

As she hungrily chowed down on her prey, the Hunters slunk closer to her. When they were only a few feet away, they threw a large net over her. She let out an ear splitting shriek and clawed at the net. It was to no as the net was made out of metal instead of rope; Sonic Boom's razor sharp claws couldn't get through it. The Hunters laughed gleefully as they watched the helpless griffon go from predator to prey; their prey.

* * *

At the same time as Sonic Boom's capture, Zap and Camo were carelessly playing in the lake. They both knew that they should be watching for the strangers, but after years of relaxing, they quickly slipped back into playful mode. The two of them spent hours having water fights and fruit wars before remembering that Sonic Boom had left early that afternoon.

"Hey Zap," Camo started as he climbed out of the lake, "how long has it been since we last saw Sonic Boom?"

"Umm, I'm not sure Zap. What time is it now?" Zap replied casually, taking his sweet time following Camo to the beach.

"It's nearly sundown," Camo answered after looking at the sun.

"Oh wow, I think it's been all day. She left before lunchtime, didn't she?" Zap figured, still casually.

"Aren't you worried that those strangers did something to her? Uh…Zap, are you okay dude?" Camo asked as he realized that Zap was standing in the sand, staring at the trees in a trance.

Zap muttered something that Camo couldn't understand and started shuffling towards the trees. Camo walked over to him and tried waving a foot in front of his face. Zap didn't respond; he just continued walking ever closer to the ominous looking trees.

"Zap, snap out of it! We shouldn't go into the jungle without a plan. Zap, listen to me!" Camo yelled, panicking; he had no way of getting Zap to listen and Zap was getting too close to the trees for comfort.

Zap walked into the trees and immediately a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a tree and slipped a weird glowing ring around his neck; Zap just stood there, completely docile.

"Zap, come back here!" Camo cried from a few feet away, too frightened to go into the trees to find out what was happening to his friend.

"He won't listen to you anymore. The foolish creature is ours now and you're next, _dragon_," a familiar voice said, layering the last word with disgust and hatred.

"Who…who are you?" Camo stuttered, scared out of his wits.

"I'm the captain of this squad of Hunters. Most Skylanders know me as Chop Chop, but you will know me as your worst enemy," the figure declared proudly as he stepped closer to Camo, revealing himself to be the skeleton warrior from the previous day.

**A/N: So, now Camo is all alone. Sadly, Zap and Sonic Boom are both captured. Now I get to laugh evilly as all of you readers read this ending and wonder what happens next. :D**


	10. A New Face

**A/N: Okay, I finally finished chapter 10. I'm sorry it took me so long to post it, but my week has been super busy, and I just couldn't find the time to write it. This chapter might seem fillerish, but the character in it is important later in the story. BTW, I think I'm gonna go back to my older chapters and label them Day 1, Day 2, etc. to make it easier for my to explain the timeline. If my weird timeline confuses you, you can now go back and look over previous chapters for help.**

**Before explaining the timeline, I want to thanks my readers and reviewers. In reply to Guest's request, I'm gonna say that that's exactly what I had planned for those two characters. Also, Eventually I will go back to the caged dragons, but I want to catch the other dragons up first.**

**This chapter is about a mystery character. It takes place the evening of the previous chapter. The day Spyro, Sunburn, and Whirlwind got captured.**

**Disclaimer: Skylanders doesn't belong to me.**

**Day 3**

Chapter 10: A New Face

Back on Bowl Island, a lone figure ran through a forest. He had a joyous look on his face and he was obviously excited about something. The woods around him were silent. No animals were in sight; the four-legged and blue-skinned loner didn't notice anything strange as he bounded through the trees.

"Hey Aunt Whirlwind, guess what I just did!" the overexcited loner yelled.

Nobody answered; all was quiet in the deep, dark cave that the loner was yelling into. The figure slowed down as he entered the tunnel leading to the main cave, completely unfazed.

"I just managed to complete a—whoa, what happened in here?" the loner stopped asked mid-sentence, "It looks like somebody forgot to do their spring cleaning. Aunt Whirlwind, are you home?" he continued.

Nothing but silence answered his questions. He stopped and stood in place while searching the cave for any life. While he searched, a pile of feathers lying on the ground caught his eye. He gasped with surprise and moved closer to it.. It was a pile of ragged blue feathers. The loner stared at them in horror. He knew that his Aunt always kept the cave completely spotless; she would never allow feathers to lie around when she left the cave.

He also noticed that there was no nest in the cave. He knew that his Aunt had just laid a clutch of eggs. Usually either her or his Uncle were here guarding them, so why weren't they here now? There were two explanations: One was that his Aunt and Uncle had moved, which still didn't explain the mess of feathers, and the other was that they had been dragon-napped.

The loner paced the cave, desperately trying to think of any other reasons they could be gone. He wished that anything else had happened, then he gave up. He knew, deep down, that they had been dragon-napped. He remembered that the forest had been unusually silent on his way to the cave. He figured that maybe the dragon-nappers were still around, and he decided to search the island for his missing Aunt and Uncle.

Quietly to himself, he promised, "I will find you... and save you, whatever it takes," and with that, he ran outside to search Bowl Island.

* * *

Several hours later, the loner came upon a strange being. It was small, four legged, and red. The air around it shimmered with heat. When the loner walked closer to it, the creature stopped sniffing the grass, let out a yelp, and backed away.

"It's okay little fella, I'm not gonna hurt you," the loner soothed, "I'm looking for some friends of mine, maybe you can help me find them?"

The small red dog gave him a knowing look and barked in agreement.

"Okay then, I'm looking for two dragon hybrids. One of them is a blue dragicorn and the other is a red dragonix, if you get what I mean," the loner explained.

The look on the dogs face quickly became wicked, but the loner didn't realize it. The dog turned and began running through the woods, with the loner struggling to keep up with his heavy, spiked shell weighing him down.

They dodged through trees and bushes until they arrived in front of a large wall made of logs. The loner's jaw dropped as he looked up at the tall fortress. He had never seen anything so…civilized during his life in the wilderness.

When the two came close to the wall, the small red dog tilted its head back and let out a long howl. Then it sat down to wait. The loner, having nothing better to do, sat down next to it, confused. They waited for several minutes; eventually, a large group of creatures came out of the fortress through the gate. At their head marched a Golding. The Golding was followed by two lines of other creatures. One line had a hawk man at its head while the other had an orc leading it.

The loner stood and got himself into a defensive pose; he had no idea who these creatures were or what they wanted with him.

The Golding's group finally arrived and the Golding herself said, "Hello there little turtle, we hear you are looking for some friends of yours. Do you want to see them?"

The loner looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded, "Of course I would. How do you know where they are?"

The Golding laughed, "Silly child, we are the ones that took them. You see, we are sending all of the dragons in this land far away."

"But, you can't do that! Those were my Aunt and Uncle! Give them back to me!" the loner demanded.

The Golding looked surprised, "You're part dragon?!"

"No no no, I call them that because they've taken care of me since I was little. I don't know my own parents," the loner explained.

The Golding shook her head sadly, "This is worse than we thought. You are going to come with us and we'll explain everything. Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt your Aunt or Uncle, we just want to send them to a better place," then the Golding turned around and began marching her group back to the fortress gates. The loner shrugged and decided to trust them until he could save his Aunt and Uncle; he ran to catch up and trotted along behind them.

**A/N: The loner is aged a little younger than the trio. He's like a 12 year old while they're more like 15 or 16. His name's not gonna remain a secret for much longer. I hope you all find the Day 1, etc. labels useful.**** That's all for now.**


	11. The Skull Amulet

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I didn't originally plan it this way, but this is how it turned out. Hopefully, you all still love it. I'm super glad to say that this story has over 10,000 words, more than 1,000 views, and almost 25 reviews! I'm so happy that I've made it so far with this story, I've only been able to do it because of you readers.**

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, etc. I read all reviews and reply to most of them.**

**This chapter is on the same day as the last one.**

**Day 3**

Chapter 11: The Skull Amulet

The loner trotted quickly along behind the Golding's group. He still didn't know her name, or what she wanted with him, but he was going to find out. She dismissed her group of followers when she arrived at a large tent decorated with gears of all sizes. She ducked inside for a minute before coming out with a tray of food in her arms.

She turned towards some cages that the loner hadn't noticed before and said, "You should know, my name's Sprocket. I'm the mechanic here in the Hunters' Camp."

The loner nodded, but continued staring desperately at the cages, "Is that where my Aunt and Uncle are? You locked them up in cages like animals?!"

Sprocket followed his gaze and nodded solemnly, "Yes, I'm afraid that we had to cage the beasts, leader's orders. I'm gonna feed your friends, then I'm gonna take you to a special tent where I'll explain everything."

She led him over to the cages, pointed him in the directions of his Aunt and Uncles cages, and went to some other cages to feed the dragons inside them. The loner slowly walked to the two cages and looked inside. There slept his Aunt and Uncle, completely unharmed.

"Thank you for taking me here, Sprocket. Now, where is this special tent you're taking me to?" the loner asked after Sprocket returned form feeding the dragons.

"Right this way, little one," she replied.

Sprocket then marched the loner back through the camp, past a lot of highly decorated tents along the way. Eventually, they arrived at an ominous, lonely, black tent at the far side of the camp. Here, several figures waited. The loner could see the hawk man and the orc from earlier; he also saw a strange, blue-skinned drow woman in a black dress. The drow stared at the loner with glowing white eyes; he could feel her gaze burning into him.

"So this is the one that believes the dragons are good?" she asked Sprocket in an authorative voice.

"Yes ma'am. He believes that the dragons are his Aunt and Uncle. He needs your help, Hex," Sprocket replied obediently.

The drow known as Hex gave a sharp nod and commanded, "Bring him in then. I'll fix him up before you know it."

Sprocket gave the loner a gentle push forward into the darkness of the tent. The loner stumbled inside and was followed by Hex.

Inside the tent, Hex found a chair hidden in the darkness and sat down in it. Then she brought a small, glass skull out of the folds of her dress and sat it in her lap. She spent several minutes chanting strange words and waving her hands over it before looking at the loner, "What is your name, stranger?" she asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you. Only my Aunt and Uncle know my name," the loner replied nervously.

Hex scowled and spoke again, "Look, if you don't tell me your name, I'll just use my magic to read your mind. I promise that if I have to read your mind, it won't be pleasant," she threatened.

"Well then, my…my name's Warnado," Warnado stammered and began to quiver with fear.

"Okay then, Warnado, I want to invite you to join us Hunters. You see, dragons aren't what you think they are. They are wicked creatures. It took us a while, but we finally figured them out; they are the ones who brought Kaos and-"

Warnado cut her off and cried out, "No! My Aunt and Uncle would never do such a thing. You're lying, I know it."

Hex continued talking calmly, "Warnado, I need you to listen carefully; the two that you called Aunt and Uncle never loved you. They wanted to use you. When you got old enough, they were going to sell you to some trolls for gold,"

Warnado's shoulders slumped as he listened to what Hex said. As she continued speaking of the many horrors that dragons had committed, Warnado began to believe her. He started to give up on his Aunt and Uncle and said in a low voice, "I'll have to think about joining you. I'm still not sure you're telling the truth."

Hex nodded and said, "I'll give you a few days to think things over. While you're thinking, I'd like you to wear this," Hex held up a strange object, a small glass skull on a silver chain, "It's an amulet I made. It has helped other Skylanders out while deciding whether or not to join us, and I have a feeling that it'll help you as well," she lifted the amulet and placed it around his neck.

Warnado smiled in gratitude and followed Hex as she made her way out of the tent. As he passed through the entrance, the skull on the amulet began to glow softly.

"Now I'm going to take you to the tent you'll be staying in while you think things over," Hex explained, grinning smugly at the glowing skull.

**A/N: And that's the chapter. So, I'm afraid that Warnado's gotten stuck with the Hunters. Next chapter I'll either stick with Warnado or I'll visit the trio again; I'm not sure which yet. I don't have anything else to say in this note, so please read, review, and follow/favorite my story!**


	12. Chop Chop's Announcement

**A/N: Okay everyone, I finally finished this chapter. I'm super sorry it took so long to write! I ended up getting grounded from my computer for a while and then got a bad case of writer's block. I'm gonna warn you all now, in the future, there's probably gonna be more time between chapters. Especially after school starts up again for me. I just don't have as much time to rite as I used to, but enough of all that.**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me from the beginning. Special thanks to any who have followed/favorite/reviewed.**

**Day 2**

Chapter 12: Chop Chop's Announcement

Camo glared at the skeletal warrior whose name he now knew. Chop Chop was busy inspecting his newest catch, Zap. Camo decided to slowly back away towards the lake and to rescue Zap another time. Chop Chop looked up from Zap just before Camo managed to get away.

"Don't even think about going anywhere, little dragon," Chop Chop warned.

Camo jumped with surprise and reconsidered his options. He knew he could still try to run, but Chop Chop would probably catch him in a flash. He also knew he could try to defeat Chop Chop in battle, which wasn't very probable. He could also try to reason with the warrior; Camo decided to go with the last option, as it seemed most likely to succeed.

"Okay then, skeleton dude," Camo began, "What did you mean when you said you were the leader of this squad of hunters?"

Chop Chop scowled angrily at Camo, "Don't call me 'skeleton dude'. My name is Chop Chop. When I said I was leader, I meant I lead the squad of dragon Hunters currently on this island."

Camo swallowed nervously at Chop Chop's angry face, "You mean the bunch of random creatures that showed up the other day? Why are you guys hunting dragons? Wait a minute…are you gonna kill Zap and me?!" Camo spoke faster and faster as he fired his questions.

"Slow down, dragon, I will answer your questions if I can, but you have to give me a chance," Chop Chop stated, "Yes, I lead the bunch of random creatures that showed up the other day. We are called Hunters and we are capturing all the dragons we can. We do not plan on harming you; all we want is to send you all far far away."

Camo had another question, "If you're trying to catch us all, then why'd you give me and my friends a warning?"

Chop Chop sighed impatiently, "I warned you because I enjoy a good hunt. It wouldn't have been very fun had I just showed up and captured you all. I enjoy tracking my prey, trapping them, and finally, I enjoy watching the despair on their faces as they realize that they have lost. That is why I warned you; so that I could go through the many wonders of a good Hunt."

"Well then, I'm glad you had fun, but I really must be going know. You see, I have umm…someone expecting me, so I have to leave right away. Nice meeting you!" Camo claimed as he backed away quickly, having decided that Chop Chop wouldn't listen to reason.

Chop Chop just shook his head slowly and let out a loud whistle. Camo turned and darted across the clearing surrounding Shocking Lake while several Hunters jumped out of the nearby bushes to chase him. Chop Chop watched vigilantly as his second in command, Fright Rider, lead Ghost Roaster and Trigger Happy to the dragon. Within moments the three of them had the dragon surrounded. The dragon tried to escape, but the three Hunters easily overpowered him. Fright Rider's ostrich picked the dragon up in it's skeletal beak and carried him back to Chop Chop.

"Nice job, you three. Now bring the dragons back to camp so we can lock them up in cages," Chop Chop commanded.

Fright Rider continued carrying the struggling Camo while Ghost Roaster picked up the still docile Zap.

Back at the Hunter's camp, Gill Grunt and Eruptor were keeping watch while waiting for Chop Chop to come back with the rest of their squad. Sonic Boom was trapped in a cage next to two identical, empty cages. The only other thing in the clearing was a small campfire surrounded by logs for the Hunters to sit on.

Eruptor looked at Gill Grunt and asked, "What do you think Chop Chop's gonna do with the griffon?"

Gill Grunt sighed and though about it, "He's probably gonna either leave her here, in a cage, or he's gonna sell her to the trolls."

"You're probably right about the trolls. I heard that a group of trolls has started a rare-creature market recently. I'm sure they would be eager to take a griffon; a lot of wizards have been trying to get their hands on a griffon recently," Eruptor agreed.

Before the conversation could go any further, Chop Chop and the rest of the Hunters entered the clearing. Sonic Boom looked up and frowned when she saw both Camo and Zap captured. Camo looked around and let his head droop down when he saw Sonic Boom caged. Zap continued to stare off onto space, like he had been ever since Chop Chop had put the glowing ring around his neck.

Chop Chop cleared his throat and began speaking, "Now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make," Everyone in the clearing looked at Chop Chop, "I have received word from the camp at Bowl Island. Everything is going as planned there; however, at Barren Plains it's a different story. It seems that the dragons there are more…stubborn than the leader originally anticipated," Chop Chop paused a moment to let this news sink in.

The Hunters in camp were listening to every word. At this point, most of them were nodding in agreement; they all understood that some dragons would be more difficult to catch than others.

Chop Chop continued speaking, "The leader has decided to send some of us to go help the squad at Barren Plains. I have been ordered to choose who will go to Barren Plains and who will go the the main camp at Bowl Island. Here is what I have chosen: Fright Rider, Eruptor, and Ghost Roaster will come with me to Barren Plains. I want Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy to wait for a second airship to arrive; several Hunters from Bowl Island will bring one for you. You two will then do what you want with the griffon and take the dragons to Bowl Island. Am I understood?" he asked when he was through speaking.

"Yes sir!" was the reply of the other Hunters.

**A/N: There's the chapter. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Hopefully this ending was good enough to keep you happy until I find time to update again. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if anyone noticed it this time, but in the future I will leave a note on my most recent chapter whenever I take an unusually long break between chapters, just so you guys know I didn't forget about this story.**


	13. Preparations

**A/N: No need to fear, Chapter 13 is here! This chapter is shorter that most of my recent chapters, but it'll have to do. I'm busy trying to get all of the different groups of dragons on the same day at the moment. I'm nearly caught the Trio up. Next will be little Warnado and the Barren Plains dragons.**

**Thanks to all who have read/reviewed! This story has finally gotten a fav, special thanks to: DarkXDShadow. Everyone else, please read/review and follow or fav!**

**Day 2**

Chapter 13: Preparations

As soon as Chop Chop finished his announcement, the Hunters began their preparations. Ghost Roaster and Eruptor started packing the dragon-catching supplies that they'd need when they left for Barren Plains the next day. Chop Chop and Fright Rider put their heads together and discussed the plan for catching the stubborn dragons at Barren Plains. Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy gathered the supplies that they'd need to wait at Empyrean Reach for a few days.

Sonic Boom and Camo sat unhappily in their cages, watching the Hunters.

Camo spoke up, "You know, Sonic Boom, we've always wanted to travel the world," he joked halfheartedly.

Sonic Boom looked at him with sad eyes, "But not like this."

Camo perked up for a moment, "Maybe I can use my powers to break us out of our cages!" he cried excitedly.

Sonic Boom shook her head, "Nope. I tried the moment they put me in this thing; it totally power-proof."

Camo looked crushed, "Then…I guess there's no hope for us…"

The two then sat dejectedly in their cages, not bothering to talk anymore. A few feet away sat Zap's cage, with Zap sitting inside. Zap stared off into the distance, still in the same trance that he's been in for the past several hours.

That evening, Gill Grunt noticed something wrong with Zap. He immediately walked over to Chop Chop to report it.

"Hey, Chop Chop sir? I think that the blue one's collar is weakening. It's not glowing as brightly anymore," Gill Grunt reported to his captain.

Chop Chop looked up from his planning with Fright Rider, "Are you sure?" Gill Grunt nodded. "Well then, put a new one on him before his wears off completely," Chop Chop ordered sharply before going back to his planning.

Gill Brunt shuffled his feet nervously, "But sir, all of the special collars got destroyed in the incident with Eruptor."

Chop Chop looked up again, clearly annoyed, "Then just leave him!" he bellowed, "He's in a cage, isn't he? It's not like he can escape!"

Gill Grunt flinched at Chop Chop's sudden outburst and scuttled off to check on the dragons again.

Fright Rider was appalled at Chop Chop's burst of anger. This definitely wasn't the cool and controlled leader he was used to; this Chop Chop was quick to anger and mean with punishments. Fright Rider could tell that dragon hunting was dealing a number on Chop Chop.

"Chop Chop, you should get some extra rest before we leave for Barren Plains tomorrow. I'll make sure that everything is prepared properly," Fright Rider suggested.

Chop Chop nodded, "You're right, as always, Rider. I'll go to sleep early tonight. Just don't let the dragons escape while I'm asleep."

Fright Rider saluted his captain before turning his attention towards the rest of camp. He spent the next hour making sure that the main group's supplies had been neatly separated from Gill Grunt's supplies, all of the Hunters and their weapons were in perfect condition, and the dragons had been fed and taken care of for the evening. After the work was done, the Hunters gathered for a quick dinner.

After dinner, Fright Rider spoke to the gathered Hunters, "Great job today, everyone! You've done an excellent time preparing today. You should all get to sleep a bit early, so that you're all ready to go early tomorrow morning. Good night."

**A/N: There you go, this chapter sure was full of dialogue. The next chapter will be focused on Barren Plains, so I have a question for you: Would you guys prefer for me to write the Barren Plains part of the story from the Hunter's POV or the dragon's POV. I can write from either, so it's up to you! Answer me in a review; the one with the most votes will be the one I write from. See you next chapter!**


End file.
